El Reino de Espadas
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Jamás imagino que él sería la Reina que el Rey buscaba. Arthur Kirkland jamás imagino que eso sería posible. Sin embargo, se da cuenta que la realeza no es lo que aparenta. Todos son groseros y amables por conveniencia, son hipócritas. Y si no te adaptas, terminaras siendo considerado un patético bufón para los de sangre azul.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Leyó los documentos dos veces mientras trataba de vencer el cansancio que amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos. Se los tallo bajo los lentes una vez más y trato de enfocar su vista en las borrosas letras que insistían en provocarle una migraña.

Quería descansar, pero no podía cerrar los ojos ahora y dejar que estos documentos fueran olvidados por su memoria al dormir; sabía que necesitaba terminarlos cuanto antes. La puerta se escuchó sacándolo de su labor recién retomada. Pronuncio un adelante lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara, y por ella entro uno de sus más confiables caballeros y su consejero.

—Mi rey. —hizo una reverencia, y se reincorporo sonriendo. —La han encontrado.

Eso fue suficiente para que los papeles quedaran en el olvido.

…

…

…

Miraba ausentemente la ventana de su habitación mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le había pasado aquel peculiar día. Como todos los chicos de su ciudad natal, ese día se graduaría para tomar el trabajo asignado para su vida y ganar dinero para sus padres, pero había terminado mal en muchos sentidos aquel plan.

No solo se había demorado bastante en vestirse, mientras que había llegado horriblemente tarde a la entrega de papeles y documentos que garantizaban que había estudiado lo básico como los demás. Oh no. Si no, que desde ese momento jamás volvería a pisar ninguna escuela, porque ahora era nada más y nada menos que la Reina.

Oh sí. Desde ahora y para siempre hasta que muriese, tendría que ser una pertenencia más del Rey. ¿Había algo peor?

Claro que no lo había, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Todos estaban esperando que alguien de mayor clase social, mayor belleza e incluso mayor inteligencia fuera la Reina del Rey, pero en lugar de ser la persona más agraciada la que tomara dicho puesto, resulto que fue la que menos quería y merecía tenerlo. El, por supuesto.

Era bien conocido en el pueblo que no podía ni hervir agua sin cometer un accidente, ya sea quemarse el mismo o a las otras personas. También se conocía que no era especialmente hermoso, de hecho, muchas personas comentaban a sus espaldas que era sumamente extraño que saliera de ese modo, considerando que su madre era una mujer hermosa.

Pero no se quejaba de su físico. Bueno, tal vez cuando Francis le echaba en cara que era mucho más fuerte y con el cuerpo más escultural que él, pero solo era pasajero. Solo por el momento.

Pero ahora, que miraba su cuerpo detalladamente, se daba cuenta de cuan insignificante era. No destacaba en nada. Y eso fue lo que más les sorprendió a todos, que siendo un insecto, fuera el destinado a pasar el resto de su vida como la Reina, aunque era preferible que lo eligieran en lugar de a una mujer de clase alta.

Tocaron a su puerta desconcertándole un poco.

—Hijo, su majestad vendrá en unos minutos a verte. —Aviso su madre, mientras entraba a su habitación.

Al verla supo que las personas tenían razón. ¿Cómo no saco la belleza de su madre? Se veía tan delicada con el cuerpo delgado y femenino, mientras que su cabello pelirrojo como el fuego caía en bucles por su espalda, el vestido sencillo y descolorado de color marrón se agitaba un poco cuando caminaba, mientras que sus ojos, aunque se veían tristes, eran de un exquisito color esmeralda.

Gimió con fuerza mientras instintivamente se tapaba la cara, tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Tesoro, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto la mujer abrazándolo, transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad. Dejo de ocultar su cara con las manos para hundirla en el cuello de la mujer, pues era un poco más bajita que él.

Dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente mientras sentía como los sollozos reprimidos le sacudían violentamente los hombros.

—No quiero, no quiero. —Repetía mientras lloraba en el cuello de su madre, quien le acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. —No mamá. Tú no entiendes, ¿Qué será de mí ahora? Si es cierto que los Reyes son como los describen los habitantes, ¿Qué hare? —

—No pasara nada, estarás bien. Eres un chico fuerte que sabrá cómo enfrentar las adversidades. Confió en ello. —Otro sollozo lo sacudió. —Además, tu destino no será malo, Tesoro. Sera maravilloso, lleno de riquezas, cosas hermosas y maravillosas. Ya verás. —

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Quién me garantiza que no será horrible, despreciable y enfermizo? —Su madre lo separo un poco para verlo, lo miro seriamente.

—Los sabios te eligieron por algo. Tu destino es especial, porque tú eres especial. No pienses que será desgraciada tu vida, porque no lo será… si eres la futura Reina, es porque así lo quisieron, y así quiso tu alma. —Le recordó mientras sonreía dulcemente. —Comprendo que estés nervioso, e incluso confieso que yo lo estoy también, pero no por ti… si no porque no te tendré aquí, conmigo como siempre soñamos. Pero serás feliz al lado del Rey.

—Soy una Reina, mamá. Nadie es feliz con ese cargo. —

—Entonces tú serás la primera en serlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, mientras que su padre asomaba la cabeza con una expresión nerviosa y decaída. Les miro y supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Estaba ahí.

…

…

…

Miro la ventana del coche de manera ansiosa, moviendo un lápiz entre sus manos. Ese era el día.

Sonrió mientras trataba de imaginarse su vida de ahora en adelante. De seguro sería demasiado divertida, siempre con sonrisas y risas. Sería perfecto, de eso no tenía duda. Despertarían sonriendo por las mañanas, desayunarían juntos, se ducharían juntos, caminarían juntos. Harían todo, juntos.

Había esperado toda su vida por ese día, el día en donde conocería a la persona con quien compartiría su vida, su alma, su nación, compartiría todo. Esperaba que no entrara en pánico en cuanto viera a su futuro compañero o compañera. Se quería imaginar que los sabios sabían lo que hacían.

Los sabios.

Aquellas deidades que decidían sus caminos antes de que nacieran, pues conocían las almas de todas las personas que habían vivido, que viven y que vivirán en la Tierra. Por lo mismo, ellos conocían como sería el destino de todos, y hacían todo lo posible por que pasara lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Así que no se preocupaba por quien fuera su Reina, pues era obvio que le amaría inmediatamente.

O eso fue lo que pensó.

Llego a una casa bastante humilde, para tener a una Reina viviendo en ella. Era pequeña, de dos plantas hecha de madera, era obvio que dentro vivían personas obreras y no los aristócratas que frecuentaban visitar el palacio en donde vivía.

Abrieron la puerta del coche, dándole acceso para salir y tomar aire fresco. Agradeciendo por eso, salió para poder ver mejor donde se encontraba, encontrándolo acogedor y familiar. Se acomodó los lentes mientras se agitaba el cabello con nerviosismo, y revisaba su ropa otra vez.

—¿Me veo bien? —Pregunto a su hermano mientras este se acercaba a él. Pareció pensarlo un poco mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

—Sí. Por primera vez pareces un verdadero Rey, ¿A qué se debe? —Pregunto suavemente, mientras le acomodaba mejor el cuello de la camisa. Se sonrojo y giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Quiero estar presentable. Además, no esperas que un héroe visite tu casa en bata ¿o si, Matty? —Pregunto emocionado, mientras que su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, lo siento por cuestionar tu vestimenta. —Sonrió y abrazo a Matthew por los hombros.

—Es mejor que entremos de una vez, ¿No lo crees? —Su hermano asintió con la cabeza mientras veía la puerta con un toque de nerviosismo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa, donde estando ahí sintió su corazón querer saltar de su pecho y huir hacia las montañas más alejadas que encontrara. Y Matthew se percató de eso, pues su hermano comenzó a sonreír nerviosa y forzosamente mientras veía la puerta con horror, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Estando seguro que su hermano no iba a tocar la puerta, se decidió en hacerlo el mismo.

La abrió un hombre rubio, bastante mayor para ser a quien buscaban, pues supuso que ya estaba casado. Les miro sorprendido, alzando las cejas, murmurando impresionado.

—Mi Rey…

—Hemos venido por la Reina. —Contesto tímidamente Matthew, pues su hermano estaba bastante nervioso para responder. —Claro que si quiere que nos vayamos…

—¡oh no! No hace falta que se vayan. Sus altezas…comprenderán que estamos un poco consternados por la reciente noticia. Pero no se preocupen. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, mientras veía nerviosamente la escalera. —Pasad por favor. —

Así lo hicieron. Contemplo la casa un momento, dándose cuenta que era humilde y acogedora, con pequeños cuadros seguramente pintados por uno mismo. Pasaron a la sala de estar, que tenía unos mullidos sillones de color guinda; las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había una mesa de vidrio en el centro.

—Sentarse un momento, iré por mi familia para recibirlos adecuadamente. Mil disculpas, no sabíamos que vendrían. —Dijo nerviosamente el hombre, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaban asiento él y Matthew.

—No se preocupe, buen amigo. Vaya sin ningún cuidado. Créame que no quemaremos su casa si se va unos minutos. —dijo riendo un poco, mientras miraba como el hombre se ruborizaba un poco.

Salió de la sala perdiéndose en las escaleras, y su sonrisa decayó.

—¡Matty, dime que esto está pasando! —Exigió mientras se abrazaba a su hermano fuertemente.

—L-lo está.

—¡Estoy nervioso! —Matthew iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpió. —¡No! Tienes razón Matt, ¿Por qué he de estar nervioso? Los héroes no se ponen nerviosos. ¡Oh Matt! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —

—No lo sé. —Murmuro tímidamente, pues él no había dicho o hecho nada.

Un pequeño carraspeo de garganta llamo su atención. Alfred miro en dirección a este, para toparse a una mujer bastante hermosa, que le miraba con una sonrisa que no llenaban sus ojos. Por un momento pensó que ella sería su Reina, pero era lógico que esa mujer estuviera casada con el hombre amigable quien les había abierto la puerta.

Al ver la sonrisa triste que tomaron posesión de sus labios cuando su esposo se acercó para pasarle una mano por el hombro a modo de apoyo, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que dijo haber resultado que su hijo o hija fuera la Reina. Sabia, gracias a su madre, la antigua Reina, que la había separado de su familia y amigos, e incluso de su pueblo natal, para que viviese en el castillo como procreadora de la familia real.

Porque eso eran las Reinas, para procrear. No eran más que las perras en celo de un criadero. Cuando las Reinas eran reclamadas, inmediatamente se activaban todos los instintos de ellas, teniendo la habilidad de procrear independientemente de su género. Al igual que activaban la fidelidad a su Rey, las Reinas no podían embarazarse de alguien quien no fuera su Rey, y tampoco podía mantener una relación sexual con nadie.

El Rey por su parte, si podía mantener relaciones, pero al igual que a la Reina, se volvía estéril, y no podía dar herederos con otra mujer. Por lo mismo, era elemental tener a una Reina que acompañara al Rey y diera herederos al pueblo.

Unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se giró rápidamente para observar como entraba en la salita un chico. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y un nuevo sentimiento llenarle el pecho. Con todas esas emociones mezcladas, no se percató de la mirada llena de tristeza y las expresiones destrozadas de los dos padres que se encontraban ahí. Y tampoco vio la expresión asustada de su futuro compañero.

**Nini:** Vengo de nuevo con una historia, de una de mis parejas favoritas UsUk. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tratare de publicar seguido, claro si la historia resulto de su agrado.

Nos Leemos luego.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El castillo del Rey de espadas era colosal, o al menos para él, quien había vivido toda su vida entre familias pobres, pero honradas. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la nobleza, no tenía sangre noble, y mucho menos los recursos para encontrarse en el círculo social que rondaba en torno a la familia real. Pero jamás se había quejado de ello.

Sus padres les daban lo que podían a él y a sus hermanos mayores, quienes estaban trabajando, y estudiando, cuando la carroza real llego a su hogar a recogerle.

A Alguien como él jamás se le habían dado las oportunidades en bandeja de plata.

La sociedad del Reino de Cartas se había alzado hace muchos siglos, opacando la antigua sociedad que había existido antes de ella. Todos los niños, hasta los más pequeños de grados inferiores, que iban al instituto, sabían de memoria la historia sobre la fundación del gobierno.

Hace años, en el año 2089, cuando la sociedad estaba totalmente absorta en la tecnología, y los avances de esta aumentaban con rapidez, las personas comenzaron a tener ideales diferentes de cómo debía de ser la vida económica y política del mundo. Diferencias de ideales, fue como se cataloga actualmente ese hecho histórico.

Para el año 2126, esas diferencias causaron levantamientos en todo el mundo, con personas quienes estaban más que armadas. Comenzó la Gran Tercera Guerra Mundial; o como su Profesor le llamaba; La Gran Guerra de la unificación.

La Guerra dejo tras de sí múltiples destrozos en el planeta, causando que los humanos tuvieran que reconstruirla usando la poca tecnología que aún se conservaba en el mundo; la mitad de la población mundial murió tras la batalla.

No había reglas en ese momento, todos hacían lo que querían y mataban a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Reconstruían sus casas, mientras que dos tercios de la población se quedaron sin vivienda ni alimento. Fue en esos momentos críticos para la raza humana, que llegaron Los Sabios.

Los Sabios, eran siete personas sin rostro, quienes fueron enviados por las Diosas de la vida; Eris, Sina y Calipso, para reformar la humanidad y salvar a los supervivientes de la catástrofe. Con ayuda de ellos, el mundo se unifico dejando atrás a los Países en los que estaban divididas el territorio, creando los 4 reinos; El Reino de Espadas, el Reino de Tréboles, el Reino de Diamantes y el Reino de Corazones.

Los Reinos eran pacíficos unos con otros, y permitían el paso de comerciantes y embajadores de otros reinos a sus dominios, conservando la paz entre ellos. Los Reinos eran controlados por dos personas; El Rey y la Reina, quienes eran protegidos por otra persona; el Jack, quien velaba por su seguridad.

Los Sabios fueron igualmente divididos, teniendo dos de ellos en cada Reino y uno en el Reino de Espadas. Los Sabios defendían el Reino contra cualquier amenaza del Demonio, enemigo de las Diosas.

Sin embargo, demonios creados por este eran capaces de traspasar esas protecciones, internándose en cualquier Reino que les plazca. Estos demonios se catalogaban como Jokers; o Comodines, pues podían romper las reglas establecidas de ese nuevo mundo.

La economía se reformo, el estilo de vida de las personas igual; teniendo menos contaminantes que antes, volviendo a utilizar carretas y caballos para asegurarse que los contaminantes fueran reducidos. La tecnología fue catalogada como maldita por los reyes, prohibiéndola para todos, cambiando radicalmente las vidas de la humanidad.

Lo espiritual pasó a ser la nueva tecnología, utilizando conocimientos adquiridos por los Sabios para pronosticar las lluvias o tormentas, al igual que armas capaces de defenderles de los invasores Comodines.

La política también se reformo. El modo de gobierno era unas monarquías, y el descendiente de la pareja real era el siguiente Rey del respectivo Reino; pues la pareja Real solamente podía concebir varones. Los Lectores de almas, discípulos de las Diosas de la Vida al igual que los Sabios, marcaban a la Reina en su nacimiento, con una marca que solamente ellos y el futuro Rey podía ver.

Al llegar a los estudios básicos, los Lectores de almas hacían una ceremonia en donde los estudiantes se presentaban, entregándole los documentos al estudiante mientras este pasaba al frente, depositando una gota de sangre en un cuenco de un mineral transparente y brillante, donde se disolvía con rapidez y los Lectores veían el alma de la persona en cuestión, tratando de asignarle una ocupación. Una vez hecho eso, le asignan a la academia responsable de esa ocupación. Cuando se graduase podría trabajar en ella, ganando el dinero que ganaban todos los demás.

Pero para él, la vida que había esperado se había convertido en una mierda. Una gran y terrible bazofia.

Las rejas del castillo del Rey de espadas se levantaron en cuanto divisaron la carroza, dejándole ver su nueva prisión. Un castillo blanco con detalles en azul oscuro, grande con múltiples torres, que le recordaban a los libros que había leído toda su vida se abría paso ante él.

—Te gusta. —Escucho que le decían. Se giró para ver al Rey, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojo por unos momentos, mientras giraba el rostro hacia abajo, había olvidado que el Rey iba en ese coche, y también se le había olvidado que desde ese momento pasaría a ser propiedad del Reino. Sintió sus ojos humedece, mientras mordía sus labios y fruncía el ceño. No lloraría frente a él, se dijo en sus pensamientos. Jamás se mostraría débil.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. —Prosiguió el joven no esperando respuesta por parte suya.—Muchas personas se muestran sorprendidas la primera vez que lo ven, también los embajadores de otros Reinos. Supongo que es muy grande.

No obtuvo respuesta. Miro al que sería su compañero, mientras este se encogía en su asiento. Frunció levemente el ceño, mostrando confusión. Ese chico no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido de su hogar, y comenzaba a preocuparse en serio. Matthew, quien iba en una carroza atrás de la suya, le había advertido antes de salir del palacio que no fuera imprudente, que tal vez la Reina se encontrara consternada o en estado de Shock.

Pero, sinceramente, el silencio comenzaba a molestarle en sobre manera. Estaba nervioso, pero ahorrándose de valor, decidió preguntarle.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto por fin, posando su mano en el hombro del joven. Este dio un respingo y le miro a los ojos por primera vez. Se fijó en estos. Eran verdes, muy brillantes y hermosos.

—Si lo estoy, señor. Perdone que no haya participado en la conversación.

Su voz, pensó, era la primera vez que hablaba y era muy bonita.

—Dejemos las formalidades, ¿Quieres? Después de todo, pronto seremos los Reyes del reino de Espadas. Creo que es mejor que nos conozcamos un poco, y para ello pretendo que me digas tu nombre.

—¿Mi… nombre?—Pregunto sorprendido, arqueando sus gruesas cejas.

—Sí, tu nombre.—Asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar. —Como dije, quiero conocerte.

Arthur le miro consternado. Ningún Rey se interesaba en saber el nombre de su Reina, solo la tomaban cuando les venía en gana y la encerraban en una habitación, sacándola de ahí cuando era necesario. ¿Por qué ese sujeto se empeñaba tanto en hacerle creer que sería diferente a eso?

—No veo cómo puede interesarle mi nombre, mi señor.

—Solamente dímelo. El mío es Alfred, así que háblame como si fuera una persona más. No soy el Rey y tú no eres la Reina. Somos personas normales, teniendo una conversación normal.

Se tensó, y eso Alfred lo noto. Por lo que sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, señ… Alfred. —se corrigió, tratando de no hacerle enojar.

—¿Vez? Personas normales, teniendo conversaciones normales. —soltó una estruendosa risa.

—¡Oye! —Protesto el rubio de cejas gruesas, tapándose las orejas. Esa risa le había llegado directamente al tímpano.

—¡Perdóname! —Se disculpó inmediatamente. —No es mi culpa que tengas el oído tan sensible.

—¡Claro que es tu culpa! Tienes la risa más estruendosa que he escuchado.

Como respuesta, obtuvo otra risa más estruendosa que la anterior. Iba a volver a replicar cuando la puerta del coche se abrió, dejando ver a un sirviente quien hacia una reverencia. Se cayó inmediatamente, mientras miraba todo con nerviosismo.

Alfred soltó otra risa detrás de él, mientras lo empujaba levemente del hombro, instándole a bajar. Lo hizo, mientras caía de bruces en el duro pedimento del patio del palacio. Sintió dos manos sujetarle por las axilas, mientras lo incorporaban con rapidez. Miro la cara de preocupación de Alfred, mientras que sentía un moretón comenzando a formarse en su frente.

Frunció el ceño por el dolor.

—¿Estas bien Arthur?

—Sí…

Se separó de él, tratando de reafirmarlo. Se sacudió el polvo de los remendados pantalones, mientras miraba un nuevo hoyo en las rodillas de estos. Bufo pensando que tendría que excusarse con su madre, cuando recordó que jamás volvería a verla. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, pero trato de reprimir las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Rey Alfred. —se escuchó que llamaban al de lentes, mientras ambos giraban su rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Arthur no creyó lo que sus ojos veían. —_Mon ami_, he visto como tu criado se ha caído de bruces.

Sintió su cara arder del coraje que le invadió. Miro al hombre que se les aproximaba con paso acelerado. Cabello rubio hasta los hombros, sedoso y arreglado. Acento francés, y meloso, ojos azules que brillaban con picardía. Era el mismo hombre sin duda, lo único diferente era la ropa que llevaba; vestimentas reales de color amarillo y naranja, ropa del reino de Diamantes. Lo que se le hacía más difícil de entender.

—Créeme que cuando saliste en el coche así de rápido, jamás pensé que fueras para buscar a otro…—su explicación se vio interrumpida al ver de quien se trataba, ignorando como Alfred le dedicaba una mala mirada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y quiso que el Demonio mismo viniera y se lo llevase al centro de la tierra.

—Sí, rana. Estoy bien… —hablo el inglés, apretando los puños. —¡O al menos lo suficiente bien como para agarrarte a patadas, bastardo!

De un momento a otro, Arthur se lanzó hacia el francés, tratando de golpearlo, o ahorcarle. Alfred reacciono lo bastante rápido como para detener a Arthur, mientras Francis soltaba un chillido para nada masculino.

—¡Arthur _mon ami_, podemos resolverlo como las personas civilizadas! —Chillo el rubio de melena, mientras se escondía detrás de uno de los guardias de la puerta, quien había ido para detener al furibundo inglés.

—¡Nada de _"Mon ami"_! ¡Te voy a patear el culo, _frog face_! Arthur se había olvidado de donde estaba, y con quien. —¡Dijiste que me darías seis monedas por mi perro, pero solo lo tomaste y te largaste!

—¡Todo tiene su explicación!

El inglés comenzó a removerse frenéticamente de los brazos de Alfred, pero este lo sujetaba con fuerza, impidiéndole zafarse y darle su merecido a aquel francés pervertido. El Rey, por otra parte, miraba todo sin entender una palabra, y sin embargo, sentía un calor alojarse en el estómago, molestándole demasiado. ¿De dónde conocía Francis a Arthur? ¿Por qué se hablaban con tanta familiaridad?

Los guardias no tardaron en llegar, al ser informados del alboroto que causaba el furioso inglés. Todos vestían ropas azules e iguales, mientras que estaban armados con espadas en sus cinturones, excepto uno. Este tenía las ropas amarillas y naranjas del reino de Diamantes, y una lanza.

Se posicionó en medio de los Reyes de Espadas, mientras le daba la espalda al Rey de Diamantes, apuntando con su arma a Arthur.

—Quien quieras que seas—Comenzó a hablar este individuo. —no dejare que lastimes a mi Rey. Te acercas y no dudare en apuñalarte.

Uno de los guardias de espadas se acercó velozmente, blandiendo su espada con agilidad, posicionándose en frente del individuo del reino de Diamantes.

—No te atrevas a lastimar a nuestros Reyes, o yo mismo te matare cruelmente _aru._ _—_Hablo el de la espada, con un extraño asentó oriental.

—Eso lo veremos, Yao.

—No te atrevas a retarme _aru._

Estaban a punto de atacarse, cuando Francis salió detrás del guardia en donde estaba oculto, y se puso al lado de Vash con nerviosismo.

—O-oye Vash, no es necesaria la violencia. Arthur ya se estaba calmando. —Dijo el francés. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era una guerra.

Vash bajo la lanza, pero no dejo de ver con molestia al oriental.

—Yao, lo mismo va para ti. Baja el arma, ¿Quieres? —Rio nerviosamente Alfred, mientras el oriental suspiraba y guardaba en su cinturón su arma. — ¿Qué tal si nos tranquilizamos y tomamos una taza de café?

Arthur continúo mirando con odio al francés, pero este asintió con una sonrisa. Sintió que Alfred le soltó, mientras le sonreía con alegría. Se sonrojo cuando recordó que había maldecido frente a él.

—Lo siento, su majestad. —murmuro débilmente, mientras miraba al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La sonrisa de Alfred creció.

—No hay cuidado, Arthur. Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. —

El francés solo miraba curiosamente ese intercambio de palabras entre el inglés y su amigo Alfred, todo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

* * *

En lo alto de una torre, se podría presenciar la figura de una persona sentada aburridamente en el pico. Su cabello platinado se movía con el viento, y miraba con interés a la nueva Reina de Espadas, y como se movía, hablaba o actuaba. Parecía campesino sin modales, y dudaba que fuera la legitima Reina.

Sonrió perverso. Eso proponía ser un chisme bastante grande en la sociedad, y él sería el responsable de llevarlo a los lugares más recónditos de todos los Reinos.

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Se que la mayoria de las historias de Cardverce son diferentes a la mia en bastante cuestiones, pero creo que la mía no esta tan mal.  
Espero que les guste como se esta desarrollando la historia. No he tenido tiempo para hacer un capitulo más largo, pero tratare de hacerlo en el siguiente.

Nos leemos luego.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Reino de Espadas**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Miraba atentamente al par, que aparentemente por la situación, había descubierto que eran ambos aristócratas. No entendía por qué carajos (si, en el término completo de esa palabra) Alfred no le había permitido acabar con la vida de ese demonio disfrazado de francés y bañado en perfume demasiado oloroso. Ciertamente le daría mucho mas placer que tener esta conversación ahora.

La sirvienta, temerosa, hizo acto de presencia por la puerta extremadamente grande del palacio, vacilante en sus pasos y sin quererlo presto toda su atención en ella. Joven, aparentemente de familia pobre pero con un gran cuidado de su persona, cosa que él no tenía por la suya ya que nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. Recordó que aun vestía sus vestimentas humildes confeccionadas a mano por su propia madre, y un sentimiento de nostalgia sorprendentemente frío y triste le envolvió de repente. Miro los ojos azulados del desagradable hombre frente a él, quien le regreso una desafiante mirada aun peor que la suya propia. Los labios delgados del aristócrata de amarillo se curvearon en una horrenda mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlona. Sospecho que, efectivamente, eso era.

Alfred a su lado, como era de esperarse, no entendía ni nada acerca del constante intercambio de miradas fulminantes entre los dos rubios restantes, y admitía que comenzaba a fastidiarle un poco. La sirvienta dejo la charola de café en la mesa correspondiente frente a sus majestades y el hombre del reino de Diamantes, haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia, se retiró de la sala con rapidez.

—¿Podemos iniciar de una buena vez la charla—dijo el Rey de Espadas, sin poder evitar dejar de lado las formalidades, se ganó dos miradas curiosas—, o tendremos que esperar y tomar café frío?—concluyó con una risa.

Ciertamente estas estaban de más en ese entonces, puesto que Francis era un buen amigo de la familia real de Espadas, y como represente del Reino de Diamantes en su casa, estaba más que dispuesto a tratarlo con la familiaridad a la que habían sido acostumbrados desde pequeños ambos. Su amigo más cercano fuera de sus tierras era el francés, por lo mismo, hablarle de tu le traía sin cuidado alguno. En cambio, Arthur era la nueva Reina de Espadas, su compañero destinado, y dado los avances de ambos en el coche, no esperaba decirle usted si realmente quería ganar su confianza.

Arthur carraspeo.

—Lamento hacerle perder el tiempo, su majestad—dijo el ingles, aun mirando con odio al de habla francesa. Alfred no pudo más que soltar otra risa divertida.

—Arthur, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

—Debo tomarte la palabra, Alfred. Es cierto que estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo mirándonos como dos niños cuando les acusan con su madre. El odio por el bocón será inevitable, y temo que de igual manera, el odio que mon cher Arthur por mi lo es—dijo Francis, con una sonrisa divertida. Arthur bufo.

—Cierra tu asquerosa boca, frog face, o te aseguro que te la cerrare yo—Arthur parecía ser otra persona cada vez que hablaba con Francis, cambiando su tono de voz radicalmente a uno lleno de veneno y resentimiento. Francis rodó los ojos

—Siempre tan educado.

—Con un bastardo como tu la educación sobra—bufo el de habla inglesa—. Ciertamente me sorprende de que te dejen pasear por ahí sin correa. Es bien sabido que los animales sin dueño son sacrificados.

—¿Te interesa el puesto, Arthur?

Alfred se levanto con el ceño fruncido hacia el francés, aunque su cara infantil no mostraba casi ningún tipo de molestia alguna, se notaba en los irises azul que estaba molesto, o por lo menos, disgustado con el visitante del otro reino. Francis lo noto, y repentinamente supo que debía ir al grano antes de que el soberano perdiera la paciencia.

—Conocí a Arthur en el pueblo a las faldas de la montaña en donde esta este mismo castillo—comenzó Francis. Los angloparlantes prestaron especial atención, tratando de responder sus propios interrogatorios—. Siempre fui una persona muy... Libre.

—Mujeriego, querrás decir—pensó Kirkland con molestia, recordando las veces que lo atrapo ligándose a su prima.

—Como sea—continuó el francés sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza del de ojos verdes—, sabia que la preparación que me daban en el palacios de Diamantes solo era una parte de los que me esperaban fuera de los muros del castillo. Por lo mismo, y usando las habilidades que mi madre me había hecho aprender, hice un pequeño teatro que yo mismo considero muy bueno, para poder divertirme de la mejor manera que conozco: sobre pasando la autoridad de Vash, mi Jack. En una de esas... Escapadas, estaba visitándote, Alfred, cuando tuve tiempo de salir y conocer el Reino de Espadas que tanto presumen. Se me hizo demasiado fácil integrarme con los súbditos, ya que tenía mucha experiencia, y decirles que era hijo único de un comerciante de Seda que vendía sus productos con otros reinos, y por ello no podía estar demasiado tiempo en el Reino. Conocí a Mon cher Arthur en el mercado, cuando yo tenía unos catorce años. Me burle de él como la mayoría, pero hicimos una gran amistad.

El ingles bufo ante esto.

Arthur tenía doce años, caminaba por el pueblo de manera apresurada, su madre le había encargado que buscase lo necesario para la cena, y debía de encontrarlo antes de que Scott, su hermano mayor, llegará de su trabajo. Miraba a todos lados de manera frenética, intentando localizar a simple vista los ingredientes que le habían pedido que buscará. Choco con alguien repentinamente, fuerte. Cayo de espaldas en el suelo.

Levanto la mirada, topándose con un joven que no se veía como alguien de clase baja, pues estaba demasiado limpio y su piel demasiado cuidada. Definitivamente era alguien que no era de aquí. Eso no evito que le recriminara por haberlo tirado.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota—le soltó, levantándose del suelo de un salto—. Si no fuera por que eres nuevo en el pueblo, diría que eres imbecil por comprarle pescado al holandés del puesto de haya—apunto al susodicho, quien quería venderle otro producto a otras personas.

El francés solo le miro. Sonrío divertido.

—Grandes cejas que tienes, mon ami—dijo, apuntando a las dos oscuras orugas que el ingles tenía por cejas. Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

—Solo cállate.

Con eso, regreso a buscar lo que había ido a traer para su casa desde un principio.

Francis suspiro, mirando a Alfred con una sonrisa semi nostálgica por recordar aquel día, hace ya muchos años atrás. El ingles solo bufo, recordando como el idiota del francés le había seguido hacia su casa solamente para seguir "conversando alegremente" —lease, molestar a Arthur— de las cejas del menor.

—Bueno—comenzó Alfred—, eso explica en gran parte el porque se conocieron—sonrío alegremente, sin saber porque sentía que un peso en su pecho se desvanecía y le llenaba de seguridad ese hueco—. Pero aun no entiendo porque Arthur te quiso dañar. Se que no lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, pero creo que no suele reaccionar así, ¿Cierto, Artie?

—Cierto, mi señ...—el ingles se interrumpió catando de golpe. Un tic se le instalo en la ceja izquierda, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo me has dicho?

—¿Quien?

—Tú...

—¿Yo?—se apuntó el americano sonriendo inocentemente. El mayor asintió con la cabeza MUY lentamente—. Solo dije "Artie"

—Mi nombre es Arthur, no "Artie"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Segundo, lo quise matar porque me dijo que si le vendía a mi perro me daría dos doblones de oro, pero lo único que me dio fueron dos frijoles y una caja de cartón.

—No pude darte más en dicho momento—se excusó con una sonrisa el francés.

—Excusas—bufo el ingles—. Me acabo de enterar que eres miembro del reino de diamantes y me dices que no tienes dinero. Según tengo entendido, eso es robo en cualquier parte de los cuatro reinos.

—Pero no solo soy de otro reino—dijo el de cabello largo, mientras sonreía perversamente al saber cómo reaccionaría el de cejas gruesas ante la revelación que estaba por hacer hacia su persona—. Soy nada menos y nada más que el Rey del Reino de Diamantes.

Cuando Arthur gruño y no alcanzo a ser frenado por Alfred cuando se lanzó contra el francés, el americano supo que iba a haber un problema...

Y que Francis quedaría sin uno o dos dientes.

-0-0-0-0-

El Reino de tréboles estaba cubierto de nieve, desde las montañas nevadas, rocosas y altas, hasta los valles salpicados de hielo y pueblos.

El demonio albino avanzo por el castillo de Tréboles, sintiendo sus pies flotar contra el piso de mármol y su cola rozar con las cortinas y banderas verdes. El pasillo por el cual avanzaba hacia el trono de los reyes, era diferente en muchos aspectos al del Reino de Espadas.

Los colores verdes y plateados predominaban en ese lugar. Grises y de madera oscura y pálida eran los muebles, y espadas colgadas de las paredes, al lado de cuadros y pinturas de hombres y mujeres de mirada fiera, le daban un escalofrío en la espalda a cualquiera. Menos a él. Él era demasiado asombroso como para dejarse asustar tan fácilmente en un lugar frío como aquel.

Giro su cabeza para tratar de encontrar a la persona que buscaba en ese frío lugar, sintiendo que sus bellos se ponían en punta cada vez que escuchaba voces en pasillos que colindaban con ese. Nadie debía verlo si quería seguir visitándole, muchos menos los cortejos* reales, quienes podían informarle a la reina que había ido, y ella al rey. El rey le odiaba, y estaba seguro que si quería desmembrarlo frente a todo el Reino, ella no lo evitaría; seguro estaba que en vez de eso, le incitaría a hacerlo más rápido.

El sonido de una hermosa melodía se escucho a travez del pasillo. Sonriendo perversamente, se acero hacia la puerta de madera oscura que se posaba ante él, empujándola levemente para asomar la cabeza.

Deslumbrado podía ser el adjetivo perfecto como para describir como estaba en ese momento. La elegante figura que estaba sentada en el banco frente al piano de cola, estaba estática, sin embargo, los dedos se movían frenéticos, de manera exquisita, elegante y llenos de gracia y maestría sobre las teclas de Marfil del maravilloso instrumento. Las notas volaban alrededor de la habitación, llegando a sus oídos de forma espectacular, llevándole a descubrir placeres ocultos dentro de su persona. Hermosa melodía, y más hermosa quien la interpretaba. Podía elegir millones de sentimientos que le llegaban a través de esa melodía, pero solamente tenía claro la pasión y la sensualidad. Tal vez era por su naturaleza, sin embargo, la ilusión y admiración que sintió no eran propias de su persona le hizo ver que no se debía a eso, sino, que al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, el musical quería transmitir esos sentimientos hacia su persona, conociendo que él estaba ahí.

Se acercó, esta vez pisando el suelo y haciendo ruido. La cabeza de la silueta de cabello castaño se movió ligeramente, dando a conocer que sabia de su presencia aunque le ignorase. Se sentó al lado de esta, teniendo cuidado de no estar demasiado cerca para estorbar las delicadas manos, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que sus ropas oscuras contrastasen con las blancas y verdes pálidas del músico.

—Veo que has mejorado, señorito—dijo con su voz burlona. Vio de reojo que el hombre frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos violetas centelleaban por unos segundos, llenos de ira.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas señorito, Gilbert—dijo el austríaco, mientras tocaba las últimas notas de la melodía. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como agradeciéndole poder tocar al instrumento—. Y por si no lo recuerdas—se volteo a verle, y el albino se deleito con el lunar al lado de su boca. Muy cerca de esta—, yo tocaba así desde que me conociste, idiota.

–Kesesese—río maliciosamente—. Pero aun te falta mucho para poder llegar a mi altura, señorito. El otro gruño ante la mención de ese apodo de nuevo—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Están aquí los reyes? Creo que le tienen envidia a mi asombrosa persona y la quieren desterrar para siempre.

—Todo mundo quiere desterrarte a las profundidad de las cuales vienes, Gilbert. Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, están en casa. Mi Reina ha sido herida en combate, creo que fue mientras entrenaba; y mi Rey esta en alguna parte del palacio, no te diré en donde específicamente, claro está. Siempre le he dicho a Elizabeta que debería de considerar seriamente el abandonar las peleas.

—Es un hombre, ¿Qué esperabas?—el austríaco le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Auch—soltó ese quejido de manera socarrona.

—Sabes que no se me tiene permitido dejar que insultes a Mi Reina a tu antojo, y te aseguro que aunque se me permita, no te dejaría hacerlo.

—Lambiscon.

—Déjame decirte, que el único lambiscon eres tu—respondió indignado el de cabello castaño—, albino idiota.

—Pues este albino asombroso que tienes como "aliado"—sonrío burlonamente, mientras veía al austriaco sonrojarse levemente por el tono tan sugestivo que había utilizado en la última palabra—, consiguió información importante del Reino de Espadas.

—¿Que clase de información?

Gilbert solo sonrió perversamente, sabiendo que le encantaría a su señorito la buena noticia que le diría.

-0-0-0-0-

Alfred sonrió nerviosamente, mirando al ingles a su lado, quien estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de molestia, que simplemente le pareció adorable a su perspectiva. Francis, por otro lado, estaba con una bolsa de hielo recargada en su sien, pues Arthur le había arrojado una taza en esta y, —aunque solamente tuviera un pequeño raspón— el francés había insistido en que le dieran hielo para cuidar su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué tal si nos calmamos todos, y hablamos?—río el americano, volviendo a provocar en el de cejas gruesas un pequeño pitido en los oídos.

—Alfred—llamo el ingles. El de lentes el miro con una sonrisa—. Me gritaste en el oído.

—¡Perdón, Artie!

El francés, que desde que estaba sentado en ese lugar había pensado que era demasiado curioso el comportamiento de su amigo Alfred y Arthur, les miro confundidos.

—Bueno, Arthur—comenzó el del reino de diamantes, ganándose una mirada fulminante del ingles, quien estaba para nada feliz con el de amarillo— ¿Desde cuándo eres un sirviente del palacio de diamantes? Pensé que Scott te estaba pagando el colegio.

El ingles se sonrojo, y Alfred solamente frunció el ceño, ¿quién demonios era Scott?

—Y-yo...—balbuceo Arthur, mientras trataba de encontrar la excusa perfecta para que el francés dejara de preguntar sobre su situación actual—. Ya me gradué del colegio.

Francis sonrió, sorprendido levemente.

—¿En serio?, ¿Ya pasaste por la ceremonia?—el ingles apenas y puso asentir con la cabeza—. ¡Fantastique! ¿Qué destino tenias predestinado? Ciertamente no me sorprendería el que te volvieras caballero, Arthur, siempre pensé que eras demasiado "educado" para trabajar en el pueblo, aunque ciertamente no lo digo por tan vocabulario.

—No soy caballero...

—¿Entonces?

Arthur no respondió, no estando seguro si el rey aprobara el que dijera palabra sobre su unión en público, y mucho menos frente al Rey de diamantes—al cual por cierto, ya había golpeado dos veces en el mismo día—. Por lo que solo bajo la cabeza, sumiso ante lo que su Rey dijera o pidiera. Siempre había sido así, mostrándose sumiso frente a sus hermanos y a sus padres.

Alfred, mientras tanto, estaba esperando que Arthur dijera que era su Reina, y que al fin las Diosas le habían dado a la pareja que tanto ansiaba encontrara para no estar solo jamás. Sin embargo, al ver el sonrojo, sutil claramente, que barajaba casi todas las mejillas de s ingles, si porque era de él y solo de él, decidió actuar para darle confianza. Mathew siempre le recordaba que era malo para leer el ambiente, y que de no ser por que él estaba siempre apoyándole en conversaciones entre los Reyes y el consejo de Sabios, ya habría provocado la guerra entre reinos por la falta de deducción que tenía. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para darle ánimos a Arthur, fue posar su mano sobre la del ingles, y darle un pequeño apretón para alentarle.

El ingles sintió la mano del americano sobre la suya, encontrando el tacto increíblemente cómodo, reconfortante e incluso familiar. Era fantástico el sentir que con solo ese toque podría hacer cosas que el no se imaginaba. Su alma, pensó, vibraba dentro de él, extasiada del casual contacto que el otro le brindaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron, toda su sangre se concentró en ellas, y su interior se sacudió orgulloso de que su Rey y pareja le encontrara lo suficientemente bueno como para querer presumirle. Su madre tenía razón. El alma había elegido bien.

Miro al francés, quien le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Soy la Reina de Espadas—confeso un poco avergonzado por el título femenino, pero sin demostrarlo.

Francis abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, Alfred juro sentir un rugido victorioso en su pecho, ahogándose en sus pulmones y saliendo como una exhalación silenciosa. Un calor indescriptible se extendió por su vientre hacia su pecho, llenándolo de una seguridad abrumadora. Por fin lo había encontrado. Por fin había encontrado a Arthur.

-0-0-0-0-

Roderich se acercó a los tronos creados de oro blanco, con hermosos adornos verdes en ellos. Su reina, una hermosa y fuerte mujer joven, con largo y brillante cabello castaño claro y ojos amenazantes de color verde, le miro con cierto afecto cuando atravesó el salón del trono, con paso firme y con su bastón atrás de él, tensado en su mano listo para defenderse a él o a sus Reyes de ser necesario. Sintió la mirada carmesí puesta sobre él desde la ventana, donde sabia que Gilbert le miraba oculto en las sombras.

Su rey, un hombre robusto, fuerte y con ojos violetas aniñados de manera casi sádicamente y perturbadora, sonreía con inocencia hacia él. Trago duele cuando le asintió con la cabeza a amanera de saludo.

—Roderich—dijo Elizabeta, su reina—, ¿Qué sucede?

—Me he enterado de una noticia reveladora, mis majestades—dijo, haciendo una reverencia cuando llego frente a ellos. Alzo la cabeza, al no escuchar ningún comentario, mirando directamente a sus reyes—. Es del Reino de espadas.

—¿Qué ocurre con el Reino de mi buen amigo Alfred?—dijo el Rey, mirando al castaño con extremado interés.

—Han encontrado a la reina.

Gilbert sonrió, desapareciendo en un humo negro rojizo y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se haya en el Reino de corazones. Donde el Rey espera a su visita con una mueca de seriedad casi sepulcral. Le sonrió con cariño implantado en sus ojos, dando un paso hacia adelante y cometiendo un acto que se tacharía de osadía hacia su Rey, le tomo en brazos, parándose de puntitas para colocar su mentón en su hombro. Soltó una risa al mismo tiempo que le estoico rubio sonrió.

—Que bueno es verte, West—le dijo el Joker, su cola comenzando a juguetear por el costado del rey, causándole escalofríos y haciéndole sonreír burlonamente.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano—dijo El hombre de rosa, sonrojándose levemente ante las supuestas muestras de cariño (que comenzaba que sospechar solamente eran para dejarle humillado con el tema de demostración de afecto) del mayor.

—Traigo buenas y malas noticias.

—¿Acaso te volvieron a arrestar?

—Claro que no, kesesesese. Soy demasiado asombroso como para dejar que me arresten.

—¿Volviste a cometer una atrocidad en el Reino de Tréboles?

—Nop. Estoy limpio esta vez, West.

—¿Entonces que es la noticia importante que has venido a decirme?—el albino sonrió burlona y perversamente, esperando que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

—Kiku sigue siendo amigo del Rey de Espadas, ¿Cierto?

—Nuestra paz con el Reino de Alfred se ha mantenido, si a eso te refieres. En cuanto a una relación de amistad, debo decir que Kiku es uno de los pocos que toleran lo suficiente a Alfred para no quererle arrancar la cabeza después de treinta minutos de convivencia, y al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, por preferencia de Alfred, claro.

—Oh—exclamo falsamente sorprendido—. ¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿No te da, acaso, un poco de celos?

—¿debería?— pregunto con un deje de preocupación, mientras su mente le traicionaba y comenzaba a idear múltiples situaciones en las cuales Kiku se veía implicado junto con Alfred en indecorosas fantasías creadas por sus celos. Si bien no amaba a Kiku como debería de haberlo hecho, sabia que sus vidas estaban unidas por conexiones fuertes y lazos afectivos. No soportaba la idea de que el corazón casto de Kiku, SU Kiku, fuera contaminado con los intuís tos primitivos de un rey sin enlazar.

Kiku era su Reina, y aunque no fuera su elección ese hecho, no permitiría y no podía imaginarse siquiera que fuera de otra forma.

—No—se atrevió a sonreír un poco—. Kiku es la persona más leal que conozco, aparte de Feliciano. No tienes porque preocuparte ni ahora, ni en un futuro. Alfred ya no pasara tanto tiempo con Kiku.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—El Reino de Espadas ya tiene una Reina.

La cabeza de Feliciano se asomo por la puerta, seguido por la de Kiku. El italiano, tembloroso, se acercó a los hombres germánicos empuñando su lanza frente a él y con dirección a Gilbert, mientras que el japonés se quedaba rezagado atrás de él.

—Lamento nuestra interrupción—comenzó el japonés–, pero no pudimos evitar escuchar cuando hacíamos nuestra ronda matinal para recorrer el palacio. Debo decir, que si bien no ha sido nuestra intención escuchar su conversación, se nos hizo imposible no hacerlo en lo absoluto, y que debido a ello, y a mi educación, decidimos que lo mejor era entrar y tratar de integrarnos en ella para aliviar el peso de nuestra culpa en nuestro subconsciente.

—Sabes que eres bien recibido en nuestra conversación si así lo quieres, mi Reina—dijo el Rey. Gilbert hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, a manera de respeto—. ¿Qué opinas de la noticia?

—Que debemos de hacerle una visita a Alfred.

—¿Cuando sería oportuno?—preguntó Feliciano—. Digo, para preparar el carruaje real vee~. Y pasta, desde luego.

—Ahora mismo.

**Nini: Ok, seque soy una persona de lo peor. Para empezar, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, aunque me asegurare de revisarlo dos veces para asegurarme de no cometer HORRORES ortográficos y darles una lectura de calidad... O la máxima calidad a la que puedo llegar.**

**Se también que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y que este capítulo, aunque yo no lo haya querido así, es corto después de toda mi ausencia. Y que, para terminar de matarme, le deje en suspenso... O semi suspenso. Espero que me sigan leyendo, pues tratare de actualizar mucho más rápido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
